


Underage Diamond

by Moonwanderer



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: A requiem for a lost boy.





	Underage Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.
> 
> I do not own the characters, etc.,etc.,...

Fifteen candles on the ground  
Sparkling in the night,  
Fourteen black as velvet,  
Only the last is white.

Fifteen candles-  
Burning fast and bright,  
Measuring the passing years you spent alone  
Seeking for attention,  
Bleeding from the fight-  
Everlasting and without a single victory,  
Your soul is shattered and disfigured  
And now you’re making history  
In the time of fake gods  
And empty promises,  
You went again the odds.

Crystal eyes blue-  
Hard and cold as ice.  
Shining from the fire within,  
My dearest demise.

Wanna be the victor,  
Shining on the top  
Covered with blood-hot and red.  
Face of an angel,  
Calm of a killer,  
Destroying everything  
But gaining nothing,  
Racing near but never getting far,  
Your rival always a step ahead.

Fifteen candles became twenty-one  
As time went passing through.  
Now the whole world fears and shivers  
Those fake M-name of you.

But you could change nothing  
And lost everything  
While trying to leave a mark,  
Your slender frame hidden in leather-  
Soft, shiny and dark.

Fire was your heart and now  
Your body has to burn,  
You gave your life for your rival  
For your sins in return.

But I know what you are,  
Just a hurt child, darling,  
Long lost in the fate written not for you,  
Crying for your shattered dreams,  
As time went passing through.  
You tried to change but deep below  
Remained all the same-  
Lost and scared and bitter  
But brave and hard and unbreakable:  
An underage diamond.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh, this world can not be the same without you  
Mello dearest, candidate number two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
